


The Heart's Desire (v. 0.5)

by divergentleo



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6848965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divergentleo/pseuds/divergentleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war is finally over and everyone can relax. It's brought everyone closer together and made a tight-knit group of friends. Nico has admitted his feelings for Percy, but what's next? One of his new friends may turn out to be more than just a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heart's Desire (v. 0.5)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little something I wrote last night for a friend because I was bored and she really, really ships Jasico. Anyways, this is my first writing, so I hope you guys like it. 
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments.
> 
> edit: I've decided to actually pursue a several chapter story based from this, so I'll be republishing a separate, modified version of this chapter in the future under the same work title, "The Heart's Desire".

Nico lay on the floor of Cabin One, slowly looking through his collection of Mythomagic cards, crossing and uncrossing his legs in the air behind him. Jason was sprawled out on his bed in his pajamas, reading The Hunger Games. 

"These kids have it so tough," Jason said without looking up from his book, "They have all these forces against them and they don't have any powers to help them. And I thought we had it bad."

"You do realize that's fiction, right Jason?" Nico asked. 

"Of course I do, but when I read a book I like to put myself into the story; it makes it more enjoyable for me," said Jason. 

"Well, here in the real world, we have real problems." Nico paused for a moment. "There's something I need to tell you."

"Sure. What's up?" said Jason, glancing up from his book, and noticing the troubled look on Nico's face, sat up and made space at the edge of the bed for him to sit. 

Nico got up off the floor and climbed into the bed next to Jason. _Gosh what have I just gotten myself into?_ Nico looked into Jason's eyes. _"They're so blue,"_ he thought, before realizing he was staring. Quickly, he adjusted Jason glasses, straightening them out on the blonde's face, and turned his face to his lap. 

"They were crooked," Nico muttered. 

"I wasn't completely honest earlier. You asked about Percy, and I brushed you off. It wasn't right; you've been here for me since Cupid and I shouldn't be shutting you out." He trailed off. Sitting up straighter, but still not looking at Jason, he said, "I think I've finally accepted that I can't have him, and I think I've finally moved on from him."

Jason looked at him intently, taking in each word, but with a sort of genuine curiosity Nico always received from him. 

"He doesn't fill me with butterflies like he used to," Nico continued, "because now I have someone else."

Nico took a long breath. "Our friends constantly joke about us being around each other so much, calling us a couple, and I usually just brush it off, laughing and saying 'you're not my type'. But that's not entirely true, or it was until recently," Nico sighed. 

Nico sat up quickly. "It's getting late, I should be going. Do you mind if I use your shower?" Nico walked over to Jason's dresser and opened a drawer Jason let him use as his own, pulled out some pajamas, and hurried into the bathroom, not waiting for an answer. 

Nico had his back up against the door. _What did I just do?_ He walked over to the shower and turned on the water so it seemed as if he were actually using it, and then took a seat on the toilet. _I almost told him I loved him. He's not even gay. It's just like Percy all over again._

\--------

It had been nearly twenty minutes since Jason had laid back down on the bed, and thirty since the shower had been turned on. _Does he really like me? Is that what he was hinting at? He knows I broke up with Piper about a year ago because it wasn't working out, but he doesn't know why it wasn't working out. He couldn't possibly know I'm bi, could he?_

The dim light coming from under the bathroom door, and the constant sound of running water was making it very hard for Jason to stay awake, but he would try his hardest to remain conscious until Nico returned from the bathroom. 

\--------

Nico was unsure how much time had passed, but by the time he decided to actually shower, the water had long run cold, which was, perhaps, for the best. Quietly stepping out of the bathroom, he saw that Jason had turned out the light, and fallen asleep waiting for him. _Isn't that just him; he didn't even take off his glasses._

Crossing the room, he removed Jason's glasses, and placed them on the nightstand next to the bed. Delicately, he climbed over Jason so as to not disturb him, and laid down next to him in bed, his head resting on Jason's chest. _He's so warm and has such a nice heartbeat._

"I love you, Jason," he quietly whispered into the blonde's ear.


End file.
